


Help! So your brother was sad and chaotic and you have to deal with the consequences on the same night as your super-hot date!

by fanderstothestanders



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Blind Date, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Dorks in Love, First Date, He/They Roman Sanders, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Inerveneing on Their Siblings behalf, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderstothestanders/pseuds/fanderstothestanders
Summary: Remus and Roman bond before Roman's big first date with a new guy... what hijinks could ensue?This is a part of @sanderssidesgiftxchangeMerry Christmas and Happy Holidays, @strongindependentcheescake! I hope you have as much fun with this fic as I did!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Help! So your brother was sad and chaotic and you have to deal with the consequences on the same night as your super-hot date!

“REmus,” hollered a loud and creaky voice. Said gremlin personified was only blearily blinking open his eyes at the sudden noise when the shaking silhouette of his twin stormed into his room, flushed and properly furious.

“Eyyyy, sibs! See you found my little Christmas surprise for you. Isn’t your look so much more festive now?” Remus couldn’t help but laugh- seeing Roman with shockingly bright tufts of red hair atop their head in place of the meticulously crafted blonde waves that were their signature look. Not that it was a bad look- somehow, of course, Roman could pull off anything. This fact was damn frustrating since Remus couldn’t seem to discover a way to comb his hair that didn’t leave it matted and frizzy, he thought with a pout.

“Sure, whatever. Point is, fix me now! I can’t look like this tonight!” Roman flung himself against Remus’s cluttered and messy bay window seat.

“Awww, why not?” Remus simpered. He wasn’t in the mood to be helping his brother today, or anyone else, either.

“Because I have a date tonight,” Roman whined, “and he’s lovely, and a law professor, and he’s never going to take me seriously when I look like a Christmas elf’s gay cousin!”

“Oooh, wow, another one night stand. Yippee, I’d love to,” Remus countered, making his annoyance as clear as Roman’s, “ Actually, I wouldn’t. Besides, you still look pretty, and if this law guy is really as smart as you claim, he won’t mind. And I’m dying mine green tonight so we can match for mom’s cards.”

“Ree, I get you’re angry I woke you up or whatever’s got you in a tizzy. But this is important. I’ve been trying to get this guy’s number for weeks, and first impressions are critical with these things.”

Remus gave his brother a withering look and did his damnedest not to make his hurt shine in his heterochromatic eyes. He was unsuccessful. Roman gave a deep sigh before sitting next to his brother.

“Remus,” he began cautiously, “ you might be right. After all, red is my color, and this shade brings out my eyes in an absolutely glorious manner. What I don’t have now is a stylist to bring out the rest of me in such a way…” he hoped his faux-dramatic hinting would land. From the chaotic glint in their sibling’s eyes, it landed just where they wanted it.

“You want me to do that?!” He asked, launching himself off of the bed with a happy grunt. “This date must be something else entirely. Is this the guy Pat was trying to set you up with?” He was in his closet now and listening intently to Roman as they raved.

“Yeah,” Roman added, “ his name is Janus. I have a good feeling about this one, Re! We talked for an hour before setting up this date at one of Virge’s poetry nights, and the energy between us was, just, like... magnetic. So if I’m going to make a spectacle of myself, I guess why not go all out?”

“And who better for that than me? Your fearless fashion consultant. C’mon slowpoke, back to yours; we’ll need your full-length mirror for this one.” Remus dashed out with a fury, forgetting the nagging lonely feeling that had ruined his day in the first place.

The two of them argued various looks for hours on end, it seemed, and even as Roman was putting on makeup and their pronoun necklace- a gift from an anxiously supportive twin- they kept idly chatting with frenzied energy. Once the moment came when a gentle knock on their condo’s door alerted them to Roman’s date’s arrival, they were still fighting. Good-naturedly chattering about what shoes made more sense, the flat shoes Roman always wore out, or the surprisingly elegant platforms Remus had selected for them. Remus peered through the peephole, and with a low whistle, called to his sibling.

“Heels, definitely. Which one is he?”

Roman froze and scrambled to the door, ever so gently shoving Remus, already donning his dye-job attire and mixing a neon green sludge. Roman peeked through a with a slight shriek turned to Remus, “ Who is that guy?! Oh my gosh, I mentioned I was poly; I wasn’t prepared for this right now. Uhh, what do I do?! Re?!” His harsh whispers spurred giggles loose from his twin’s mustachioed mouth.

“Ro, chill. You haven’t even opened the door yet. If you need me, I’m right here, and I am more than willing to kick a couple of strangers out if this is too much for you. Remember the signal?”

“From when we were kids? Hell yeah,” Roman remarked with a playful grin, sliding his hand through his hair and flashing a smile full of shining white teeth, “ think I’m ready?”

“Knock ‘em out, sunshine,” Remus assured, peeling the door open after another set of careful knocks.

Behind the door stood a suit-clad man who looked besotted with Roman and a much more sheepish fellow in a sweater that read ‘Textual Tension’ in a tight-knit pattern around a design of some Lovecraftian terror, with bright blue curls peeking out from a black beanie.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

Remus could vomit.

“Sorry I’m late,” came the stranger who must be Janus, ruffling his vibrant black locks, “ I was picking up my cousin from the airport, and we hit traffic on the way,” he said, barely pausing in speech to run his eyes over Roman again, adding, “You look terrific… absolutely radiant, Roman.” Janus’s breathless rambling set Roman’s cheeks to heat to a shade of red not dissimilar to his newly dyed hair.

“Oh, thank you. It’s nice to meet you, uhh-”

“-Logan Abernathy, he/him pronouns. It’s nice to make your acquaintance,” the blue-locked lad, taking Roman’s offered hand and shaking it firmly.

Janus cleared his throat, seeming to catch his breath.

“ I do hope you don't mind if Logan joins us for dinner tonight; the weather shut down the roads to his hotel, so he’s staying with me.”

Roman flushed with a little embarrassment, which Reums caught, but croaked, “Of course not. I’m sure any family of yours is charming company.”

“Booooo, no way,” Remus caterwauled from the couch, which caught the attention of the two at the door. And nearly broke Roman’s patient front.

“Ummmmm, I’m sorry?” Came Janus’s puzzled reply.

“You should be, boy-toy!” Remus called, crawling up over the couch and posing himself in front of Janus and Logan. “I did not make my sibs this drop-dead gorgeous for this date just for a third wheel to spoil the fun. Remus Kingsley, nice to meet ya, fellas!”

“Okay then, what would you suggest we do?” came the quiet inquiry from Logan, whose faint flush was not unnoticed by Janus and Roman. Remus grinned down at this new face, never one to back down from an opportunity to make a bold move.

“Well, considering the fact I think we’ll be seeing a lot of each other while you’re here, you can hang here with me while the love-doves over there get to know one another. I’m putting on a Hitchcock movie marathon while my hair develops. You interested?” he offered his hand to Logan with a purr.

“I-I. I love Alfred Hitchcock. You’re sure it’s no trouble?” Logan said, trying not to come off as shy as his quiet voice implied. Roman and Janus spared a glance from the scene in front of them to look at one another laughingly and the opportunity for alone time this presented.

“Oh, absolutely not, Cthulu cutie… Ro, have fun and let me know if you need me. And, you,” he said, turning with a shift in his stance and a fearfully tight grin to Janus, “be sweet to my sibling, or I’ll rip off your eyebrows and stick em to my car.”

With a tight gulp, Janus murmured, “Message received, Remus. We’ll get out your hair. Lo, text me. I’ll be back to drop Roman off around eleven, okay…”

“Okay, I will, Jay… erm, you’d better hurry, or you’ll miss the reservation you were boasting about in the car.”

“Oh crap, you’re right. Shall we, my enchanter?”

“We shall. Remus!”

Remus perked up from where he stood in the kitchen, popping extra popcorn. “Yes, my beautiful, wonderful sibling who is blessed to have me for a twin?”

“Don’t burn the house down. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Aww, man, there goes my plans for after _The Birds.”_


End file.
